Weiss Kreuz: The Angel Chronicles
by Jades Jewel
Summary: This is a revamp of the story from my old 2002/4  handle Isil Ancalime. Ive had a few years to perfect my writing so i'm trying something new out to see how this goes. This takes place in between the two major arcs in the original Weiss Kreuz Series
1. Chapter One: Night Sky of Russian Blue

_Authors Notes: This is the revamp of Weib Kreuz: Angel Chronicles ; being as my writing skills have somewhat blossomed since 2002. I pulled my weib kreuz discs out of the dust and decided to see about pulling my skills out to do something more for everyone. Hope you guys enjoy._

**_Copyright Notes: Copyright of the Weiss Characters belongs to Koyasu Takehito . Yumi Tsukikage is the only one I claim right to. _**

**Weib Kreuz: The Angel Chronicles**

**Chapter One: Night Sky of Russian Blue**

Hanae Kitae let out a tired, exasperated sigh as she fell with a thud on her comfy armchair. Things were too stressful with Kritiker in turmoil; now that Shuichi Takatori, the former Chief of Police was murdered by the now dead Reiji Takatori. Her whole reason for existence just... gone.

She felt her body tense up tight, the feeling of someone in the room with her made her reflexes jump with the old familiar readiness. She pulled the gun out of her coat, and aimed it at the dark corner of the room, "WHO'S THERE?" she yelled out into the void, trying to focus on who... or whom might have followed her into her room.

Emerging from the shadows was a figure of a young woman, looking no older then the age of nineteen or twenty. The neck length blonde hair matted with what appeared to be blood . The girl stopped, her eyes focusing on the person ahead of her. The pain in her body was great, but she didn't wish to scare her; she could feel her fear. "Manx...right...?"

Manx gasped realizing who this possibly was. "...Russian...blue..." as she heard the woman speak, realizing in awe as she ran forward to the young girl and caught her before she fell from lack of being able to stand. "Yumi...it's you? But how; the reports came back as…"

Yumi coughed furiously, but shook her head, "They used it as a diversion..." she felt her lips burn with the next words, her breath uneasy, "They used me for experiments; Reiji gave me up and they gave me over to Esset because… of my gifts."

Manx was taken by shock at her report, not able to comprehend that she was there. Kritiker had sent Yumi as an undercover agent into Reiji's operation early on; since she was not known as family to the Takatoris at the time. But However, The reports had come in saying that Yumi Tsukikage had been killed on an infiltration mission well before Schwartz were brought into the picture, "...I'm just glad you're safe… but unfortunately something has happened.."

Yumi bit her lip and felt a stray tear slip down her cheek, "I know… my father is gone." She looked up as Manx stared at her in pure unadulterated shock, "I was there with him in his mind in his last moments.."

_"How hilarious!" _

_She looked around, wondering where the hell she was; feeling as if she was experiencing a dream. She knew her physical form was still strung up; beaten from Crawford's last "love tap session." She looked and noticed that she astral projected into the room with her "uncle" Reiji and her father Shuichi. _

_"Let me tell you the real reason why I didn't pay for Mamoru's ransom; Mamoru isn't really my child! He was a bastard child... Your child! So you see Shuichi... you raised your own son to be a murderer! In the end... you're just like me..."_

_The shock of the news made her stop. Mamoru was Shuichi's? Then that meant… she had a little brother. Omi Tsukiyono that he saved so many years ago was a part of her family…? _

_But before she had a chance to react, it seemed as if time slowed down to a crawl as she watched her uncle Reiji pull out a gun from below, and shoot her father square in the chest. Unable to scream from the shock, the pure anger resonated through her as she glared towards the door as her uncle attempted to make his escape. _

_Yumi without so much as a word ran towards the fallen form of her father, falling to her knees as she reached her hand down to touch the backside of his head as the tears slipped down her cheeks. oO{Father.. I am so sorry}_

_Shuichi, fighting to keep his consciousness, his blood flowing out of the gun wound in his stomach, he tried to focus on the voice he heard in his head. As his eyes widened, his voice whispered in pain before they began to tear up in regret. "Yumi... dear precious angel... you're alive. Forgive me, if...if I would have known..."_

_Yumi shook her head, gently caressing her father's hair, oO{You didn't know Uncle Reiji took me and handed me over to Esset after he learned the truth about me… They turned me over to his bodyguards. Those men from Schwartz…} she shook her head to get her mind on the topic at hand. oO{But you need to hold on Father.. the others are here, they're coming this way.. they can save you..}_

_Shuichi felt the tears slip down his face, allowing the image of his daughter fill his mind as he closed them; standing with her in an open field "My dear Yumi...you have grown so radiant... so much like your mother..." he reached a hand out to gently cup his daughters face within it, " A beautiful Russian Blue... like the kitten we bought for you..." he gritted his teeth, suffering through the pain, then gazed at her, "...Yumi...watch after...watch after Mamoru...no... Omi...watch after Omi..."_

_Yumi nodded, her eyes welling up with tears, "I will father, I promise. You hear me? I promise you... I will continue to live out your legacy... I will carry it out...I swear..." she continued to feel the tars silently fall from her eyes. The First tears she ever shed in almost a year. "Father… please hold on. The others will be able to save you…" _

_Shuichi gently took Yumi's face in his hands, "No... I won't make it Yumi, and you know that. You have to go, you have to survive...live on... protect Bombay...dear angel..." He began to feel himself begin to tear up himself, "You, a member of Kritiker; my beautiful Russian Blue... go and protect those dear to you... and hunt the darkness of tomorrow." he tried to push her away, "Now go..."_

_Yumi, feeling her mind start to revert back to a scared little girl just looked at him with fear, "Poppa.." she whispered in surprise, then shook her head as if clearing her mind, "I Can't leave you here!"_

_Shuichi looked at the young woman his niece grew up to become, "I will always be watching over you.. you know that.." _

_Before she was able to do anything to properly say her goodbyes to her father, she felt her astral form be snatched back through time as she opened her eyes, finding herself back in her physical form; the tears of pain silently streaming down her face. _

_With a scream of torment and pain, it was enough to bring the main guard into the room to "silence" her. "That's going to be enough out of you, you stupid…" _

_He stopped when he felt his body freeze in place, each and every muscle tense and taught as if they were going to be ripped apart. Within the confines of his own mind, he could hear the cold and vengeful voice of the prisoner speak oO{Now, either you untie me now.. or I swear to you that you will not only feel, but will see every muscle tear and unwind from your body}_

_Allowing a little bit of mobility for the guard, she felt and heard the shackles start to be undone as she then with cat-like precision reached around, grabbed his neck, and snapped it quickly; putting the guard out of his misery. _

_Removing his weapon, she shackled the corpse in her place, and made a run for it; not caring how she got out, but knowing she had to make it back to headquarters to report in. _

She finished looking at her hands; hands that were still deeply soiled with the mental image of Persia's blood inside her hands, "I didn't know where else to turn... I had heard from the police roaming the streets that you had taken off somewhere else, and were in hiding... so I came here to try and find you..." and stopped, as she looked up at Manx. Manx had crouched next to her, and was gently wiping the side of her face, trying to help clean her up. "Manx..."

Manx shook her head gently as she continued to patch the young Kritiker agent up, "You've been through a great deal Yumi, you need your rest..." she helped her up and led her to the spare bedroom at Manx's apartment, "For now, you'll stay here with me…"

Yumi kept talking as they started to head to the bedroom; Manx assisting Yumi as they walked. "Where are the other members of Weiss? Abyssinian… Siberian… Balinese…" she paused for a moment, trying her hardest to keep her voice as even as possible as she whispered the next name, "Bombay..?"

As they entered the bedroom, she sat the young girl down on the bed as she helped her strip her out of the bloodied clothes she was in. "They all have disbanded for now, but I will give you directions to find Omi and the others if you would like." She then gently reached her hand up to touch the side of the young womans cheek, "It must have really been hard for you Yumi…" she then stopped and looked at her as she brushed a few strands of hair from her soiled face. "I'll have to go get some water so we can clean these wounds…"

She stopped suddenly to hear a voice speak up softly from the bed, "Hanae...?" She turned around, to see Yumi sitting there staring at her, "..You know Father was always thankful every day for your loyalty.. I hope you do realize that. His decision to face Uncle Reiji.. was not your doing."

Manx smiled, unshed tears in her own eyes, as she whispered quietly, "I know Yumi.. I know. Just rest, okay...?" she quietly shut the door, and leaned against it, tears falling down her eyes. She looked up into the sky, and thought to the heavens _oO{Sir.. I will keep her safe.. I promise you that.}_


	2. Chapter Two: Meetings and Struggles

_**Copyright Notes: Copyright of the Weiss Characters belongs to Koyasu Takehito . Yumi Tsukikage is the only one I claim right to. **_

**Weib Kreuz: The Angel Chronicles**

**Chapter Two: Meetings and Struggles**

The next day, Yumi awoke stiffly, to see that her wounds were wrapped up and matted blood wiped away clean from her body. Struggling to sit up, she noticed the door opening to see Hanae standing there with a try of breakfast and a shopping bag under her other arm. "Are you hungry for some food?" she asked her with a partial smile on her face.

Yumi leaned her back against the pillows as she gave Hanae a weak smile and a loud grumble to her stomach. "Yes please." She said with almost an innocent childish grin. As she watched Manx put the breakfast tray in front of her, she lifted up her utensils and said her quick prayer." _Itadekismasu." _

Manx smiled, happy to see that Yumi was slowly on the mend. Her state of mind last night when she found her was something that kept her worried for a while. "Did you sleep all right?" she asked her as she sat down on the edge of the bed next to the young woman.

Yumi nodded a little, not wanting to disturb Hanae with any mentions of the nightmares and visions that caused her lack of sleep to be an issue. "As well as I could." Was all she said with a gentle smile as she took a bite of her egg and toast, her eyes widening in happiness. It had been so long since she had good food to eat.

Manx couldn't help but grin gently at the pleasant look on her face, and brought out a black bag, "Here... I went out shopping earlier and got you a newer outfit, it's not much, but I thought you might like it..." she pulled out a cute pair of jeans, and a nice black sweater. The neat thing about the sweater, is on the arms, it held a cross type of pattern; A white cross pattern on both sleeves.

Yumi smiled, her eyes sparkling, knowing why Manx had bought the sweater for her, "Thank you Hanae.. it's perfect." She got up and marveled at it, noticing a pair of sunglasses... small wire framed ones on there, and looked up at Manx.

She looked right back at her, and smiled softly, "They were your fathers. He had ordered them for you as a special surprise after, what happened with your one mission." She noticed the look on her face, and gently wiped away a tear, "I know he would have wanted you to have them now."

Yumi nodded softly. She knew her father was indeed a strong, capable man; otherwise he wouldn't have been the police commissioner. But now that he was gone, it was up to her to help push them into the right direction. Reaching into the depths of her mind, she felt a flash of an image. It was that of Bombay, crouching next to a grave; their father's grave.

Opening her eyes, she looked to Hanae, "Manx… can you give me a ride to the cemetery? I wish to pay my respects to my father."

Manx smiled lightly, and pushed Yumi towards the bathroom, "Go on... go get cleaned up and ready..." She laughed as Yumi smiled a little, and went into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

* * *

><p>Getting out at the entrance to the cemetery, she leaned over to the drivers door. "Thank you Manx.. I won't be long; I promise." Waiting until she got the nod of approval, and the bouquet of flowers of whitered roses and white lilies, she started to walk forward.

She didn't make it far when she stopped dead in her tracks; something made her body was shooting through her like a lightning bolt through her system... almost as if someone was taking her heart and squeezing it with an imaginary hand. Yumi gritted her teeth, as she fell to her knees, _"Tch.. they found me…"_

"_**Bzzz..Bzzz.." **_The voice in her mind started to echo through her subconscious as she looked around quickly, trying to decipher where his physical form was, _**"We always know that flies will return to the carcass eventually; meaning you to your father's final resting place."**_

"_Stuff it Schuldich..." _she hissed back in her own mind, cursing the fact that she didn't have her Sais with her anymore. _"You were always such the indiscriminate cat who allowed his curiosity to get the better of him, and you know what they say about curiosity..." _

"_**I don't think so dear kitten, you've just strayed too far from your owner. You're just going to be an extra in this, however we're stuck dealing with more pressing issues from the Old geezers. But don't worry. Crawford will be taking you back soon." **_

Feeling her head tightening with more pain and pressure, she suddenly felt a rush of open air; as if the pressure was relieved as she heard a young man's voice say, "Hey! Are you all right miss?" She looked up really quickly out of reflex... her eyes wide in shock. In front of her... was Bombay; Omi Tsukiyono.

He looked at her with worry in his features, "Are you all right miss? I saw you fall over... are you hurt?" he asked concerned. When he saw the face of the young woman who was right there, somewhere in the back of his mind he realized who this young woman was. Being the Computer Geek that he was, he knew of all the former Kritiker members who had been reported either "missing" or "killed" in action. And the face of this woman was all too familiar; especially after finding out of his own past. "Russian…blue…"

She felt her own eyes tear up as she nodded weakly, "Bombay..." She returned the whisper as she leaned against the tree. Without warning she felt the young man make a mad dash for her and throw himself against her, holding her as tightly as possible. Ignoring the pain in her injuries, she held onto Omi tightly with her arms, refusing to let go of him. Feeling the dampness of her shirt begin to grow from his tears soaking in, she felt her own well up in the corner of her eyes. "Omi-kun…"

He pulled back slightly as he looked up at her, his eyes filled with the massive amount of tears as he then noticed the wounds and bandages around her body. "Where were you Yumi-chan? Reports before said you had been killed in action…"

She said nothing at first; gently brushing the stray bangs out of his face. "Taken captive… said to have been killed." She looked down at him as she rested her hand against his cheek to wipe a tear away, "Omi…I'm so glad you're safe."

"That's supposed to be my line!" he retorted as he then stopped, looking back towards the place he was just at and where she had to be going, "You heard about _Oji-san…" _

She nodded a little, reaching down to pick up her flowers she had dropped, but saw Omi doing it for her. He gave her a gentle smile as he watched her hobble towards the grave, before he joined her after a moment.

Sensing Omi behind her, she reached her hand up behind her as she felt him place it against her shoulder; holding his hand in place. "You did all you could Omi-kun, you know I don't blame _Outou-san_ on you… or any of the others."

His eyes widened a little, before realizing he needn't be surprised. The reason why she had been chosen for that special mission was because of her "special abilities". She knew how to get inside other people's minds, and manipulate them to her advantage for deep covert operations. His Uncle Shuichi knew this.. and it was one thing when he learned the truth that he couldn't understand how he let her do this. Perhaps, it was the fate of their family… surrounded by so much darkness. "We weren't able to make it in time." He then waited a moment, and then whispered in a quiet tone of voice. "Yumi-chan… what happened to you? What did my father do to you?"

Yumi hesitated for a moment. _'He doesn't know the truth yet… I don't believe he should... not right now. Not with the possible threat still looming overhead.'_ ".._Oji-san_ wanted to kill me right then and there when my cover was blown, however the members of Esset had other plans for me. They ordered him to turn me over to the custody of _Schwartz.._ a group working for Esset in Japan by using your father as the front man.. before his demise."

Omi's eyes widened in shock; unable to comprehend what she was saying. Schwartz? Those four guys who were bodyguards for his father? Esset? Was it possible that all of this … wasn't over at all? "Schwartz…" he whispered in anger.

Yumi nodded solemly, before squeezing his hand tightly, "I don't know how long I can stay with you guys…they've already had a tag on me. Schuldich found me here just before I made it..."

"We're going to need all the resources we can." A voice spoke up from behind them as the two remaining Takatori members turned to face the voice. They saw Manx and another woman with short brown hair standing there next to each other.

Manx stepped forward as she saw the tenseness between the two of them, "This is Birdie, another member of Kritiker. She's one of us, so it's all right."

Birdie spoke up as she stepped forward, "Bombay, Blue Russian… we are reopening Weiss. Some situations have re-emerged."

Omi stepped forward as he heard the phrase she spoke of, "What do you mean, situations have re-emerged?" He then noticed Yumi's skin went pale and she felt her knees slump before Omi could help steady her. "Yumi-chan? _Doushita?" _

Yumi felt the turmoil seem to stretch through her body as if it were her own. She looked up towards Manx and Birdie as if to confirm her fears before she looked down, "Abyssinian… they've taken Aya-chan. Esset…"


End file.
